The whispering wind
by lightfeather5632
Summary: Yay Actually story time! u Hope ya like, cos! Mistclan, I bet you can tell who's helping Cos. XD lol BIEZ
1. Chapter 1

I ONLY JUST REALIZED I NEVER EDITED THIS FIVE MINUTES AFTER POSTING AND CAME BACK NOW! DX

* * *

Cos switched on her webcam as the game pulled up. She was going to play amnesia.(sorry cos, thats the easiest game to add an OC in)

"hey guys, cos here, today were going to do a little amnesia, for, no apparent reason." The screen showed the normal background, with a monster coming closer.

"...Oh, crap."

The monster growled and raised one clawed hand to swipe at her. Gritting her teeth, she rapidly pressed the buttons, eyes glue to the screen.

But instead of killing her virtual character, the bloodied clawed hand reached towards her screen. The claws sunk through, brushing against her nose.

Leaping back, she screamed. "What the-" Another clawed hand reached through her computer and snagged onto the cloth over her shoulder, pulling her in.

Opening her dark brown eyes, she waited a bit as the blurriness cleared from sleep. "what happened?" She muttered, sitting up.

She felt sore, over her shoulders in arms. The cloth at her shoulders was shredded lightly. "Damn! This was one of my favorites..." She complained, fingering the damaged shirt.

She brushed her hair away from her face and slowly stood up off the bed.

She immediatly froze. She knew this place all to well. It was the starting bedroom of amnesia.

Her mouth fell open as she stared in silence. Finally, she gathered herself enough to notice a note on the desk by the bed, crisp and white, perfect. Out of place in the dark room, barely lit.

Snatching it off the table, she brought it up to her face to read it, her pupils following each word.

Hello, Cos, sorry to bring you here on such sort notice, but I have a quest for you. You might meet some other people in here, so it might be best to find them quickly.

Also, This letter was written by one of us, well, us if their are others. Most likely not. Got to go, A grunt's at the door. Ciao!

~A friend

Staring at the note, she raised an eye brow. "So... I hope like hell this is a dream."

Later, Cos had found the proper Amnesia necessities all around the room. Filling the lantern with oil, it lit up in a dim flame.

Satisfied, she opened the door, wincing at the loud creak. Peeking out, she relaxed slightly. No monsters in sight. Shining the lantern into the shadows, she found a bottle of laudanum.

Picking it up, she stuffed it into her jean pockets and kept walking, glancing behind her ever so often.A growl behind a door alerted her of the monster's presence, and she kept away from it.

At the other end of the hall, was another door, a light tanned wood splashed with something black. She didn't want to find out.

Pushing the door open, she was greeted with another bedroom. A small empty pack lay on the bed, and she wasted no time in emptying her pockets and filling the pack, slinging it over her shoulders. Looking over at the desk, was another note.

Hey, you most likely saw the other door first. Well, theres a grunt in there, don't go in. I think he got stuck or something, because he won't leave.

On the bright side, I found this pack! You can sue it, I don't need it.

Once you leave this room, the grunt will be gone, I'll have taken care of him so you can pass.

~A friend

On que, Cos heard the growl of a grunt shortly cut off with the sound of metal slicing something.

Dropping the note, she ran to the other end of the hall and flung the door open, hoping to see the person who left the notes. All she saw was blood pooling around the body of a grunt, head gone.

A shadow stood over the grunt, blood splashed over it. All she could make out was bright amber eyes. It turned into the doorway opposite to the one she was standing in and disappeared.

Another note floated down onto the floor where the person stood. They must have just wrote it. Picking it up, she read it.

You didn't finish the other note, did you? Don't worry about her, she's not who writes these notes. But she is your guide and will help you out of this mansion.

She has asked for me to not tell you of who she is.

In time, you'll know.

~a friend

Just who was this person?


	2. Chapter 2

Yay~ I wasn't planning to update so soon, since **I usually just keep the updates weekly**, but this was already finished and I didn't want to just keep it on my profile, keeping up precious space on my doc manager. **So, Cos did a lets read for this story! Thx to Cos, and such. =3= Lol, But really, thanks cos. If you don't know her, go check out her youtube channel! I think I already mentioned what it was before, so I won't put it here too.**

* * *

Walking down yet ANOTHER corridor, She came to a stop in front of a door labeled 'Library'. She pushed it open, poking her head inside before daring to walk in. Seeing as it was empty, she waisted no time in hurrying inside and closing the door before a monster came.

Quietly walking away from the door, Since she was sure it was safe, she walked towards the center of the room. Shelfs of countless books, covered in dust, priceless and old. Brushing a finger tip across a stray one over a desk, she wiped the dust away to see the title. "Those who aren't human... Really?" She muttered, setting the book down again.

A small gust of wind blew past her, blowing her hair up slightly. She turned, confused as to where the wind came from. There was no windows, and nothing around her that could produce the breeze.

She heard the sound of paper and turned back to the book to see the book flipping it self open, stopping on a page with multiple pictures and writing, ancient, but she could read it perfectly.

There was a picture of the grunt, and what she recognized as the water monster. Jaw dropping, she stood over the book, eyes following the text.

As soon as the book had settled, the wind vanished, but not before it turned a bit warmer and brushed past her cheeks, almost like a warm breath. A voice whispered with it. _"If you need help, just call out." _It said, before it was gone.

Startled, she snapped her spine straight, glancing over her shoulder at the door warily. Shaking her head, she looked back at the book.

It contained some ways to avoid the creatures, new ones that hadn't worked in the game. But this didn't seem of much of a game to her... Gently closing the book, she wiped off the rest of the dust before carefully letting it rest back in its place on the shelf.

She heard the sound of a clunk out side the library door. Freezing, she stood dead silent. Another soft thud like something being hit or knocked over, and a small moan, the horrible sound of chains against floor boards.

Footsteps shuffled past, the monster feet away, behind the frame of wood, moaned again. "Where...? Where is she?" He cried out, the sound filling the empty halls.

The wind blew past her ear lobe, blowing out the candles so the monster wouldn't smell the melting wax and come in. But, as it was hot, the wax continued to melt. It glowed amber for a second, before freezing in ice, completely encased in the crystal glass.

Or was the glow her imagination?

She didn't know anymore.

As the footsteps slowly left down the corridor, the ice melted, each droplet of water disappearing into thin air just before hitting the table. A small flame re-lit at the wicker and emitted a soft glow, keeping the room lit.

The door creaked open, as if a signal for her to move on.

Slowly, she turned away from the book and headed out the door, now fully alert.

Turning the corner, She wondered if she could ask the unknown being supposedly helping her for directions.

a growl interrupted her train of thought. Her eyes widened as she froze. Slowly, she turned to face the hideous creature known as the grunt. Frozen with terror, she screamed.

"WARRIOR!" She shrieked, before stopping for a moment to think. Where had the word warrior come from? Strange, it was the first word that came to her mind. As she pondered, the grunt roared, claws coming down to slash down on her arm, drawing blood.

The wide scratch dripped blood, staining her clothes. A shadow of a person darted in front of her from above, eyes a bright glowing amber. The same amber collected in the air between her and the monster, and still airborne, The light exploded, causing the grunt to be blasted away, slamming through a wall and falling unconscious.

Or dead.

Most likely the latter.

As soon as it appeared, the shadow was gone again, vanished. Shivering, in a whispering voice, she called out the word again. "Warrior?"

A gentle warm wind brushed her hair from her face, caressing her wounded arm. The wind current circled around her arm, the worst of the wound closing up to show a faint scar. The blood wiped itself clean, the pain residing.

Stiffly, she gathered her thoughts and continued to walk, jumping at every noise. A chair fell on its side and she squeaked, throwing herself against the wall to her right. She panted, staring at the chair as if she thought it would get up to kill her.

Calming down, she moved to get off the wall, but suddenly fell through. A door had opened up in the wall, black as night.

_"Come in... Its safe." _She hesitated, not wanting to go somewhere where she wouldn't be able to see. _"I promise." _The wind whispered. Sighing mentally, she walked in blindly, groping at the walls.

At last, a welcoming glow came from the end of the long hall. Her legs felt sore, she swore she had been walking for hours.

It was a large door, a nice wood, seeming fresh and untouched. Beautiful carvings covered the edges of the door, all of keys and locks.

Cautiously turning the nob, the room was warm, welcoming. A hearth burned in a brick fireplace, clean of soot. A comfy looking forest green patterned love seat was turned towards the fire, a figure sitting on it.

He grinned, and gestured to a matching green one beside him. "Come, sit, sit."

Narrowing her eyes, she warily edged closer and sat down.

He was handsome, a grin perking up his lips. "Do you know who I am?" He asked in a familiar voice. She had know it all too well form her game plays of amnesia, and recognized his voice.

"...Daniel?"

He nodded. "yes. The girl who has been helping you is in fact here. But she's been with you all along." The wind ruffled her hair in approval.

An image of amber eyes flashed in her mind for a mere fraction of a second before vanishing. "...Amber?... What... I don't even..." She muttered.

She almost heard Daniel smile in amusement. "Stop teasing, miss Mist." He laughed softly, crossing his legs. "Now, we suspect that the person who brought you here is not one from this dimension."

The wind whispered into their ears. "_Yes, I have a feeling it was Star. I thought she jumped in the portal with me when I came to visit, but thought nothing of it." _It admitted, Daniel glared at nothing, supossedly.

"So you just went on with it?! You didn't even bother to think about it?!" He yelled, out raged.

The wind howled, tearing the cloth over the love seat he was seated in slightly. He rose his hands in defeat. "alright, alright, Don't destroy this room, please."

The wind died down to a mere breeze that soon faded too.

A claw ripped through the door, a grunt crashing through. The wind blasted past Cos's face, circling the monster.

It whipped past it's head and the throat was slashed by seemingly the air, it's head lopping off.

Black blood spilled onto the floor and the wind blew the monster's body away from the room.

Swiping up the shattered pieces of the door, they mended back together and fitted back to the doorway effortlessly. It shined with amber light for a moment before all the cracks disapeared, and the door was repaired.

All the blood soaked into the carpet and disapeared.

All the evidence that a grunt had been there at all was erased.

For a second, she thought she saw the ghost of a girl standing there, With long wavy hair, tall, and slender. She blinked and she was gone.

Turning back, Daniel arched an eye brow. "Hmmm. It seems Miss Mist's magic appears to be fading." The wind whistled, irritated. He smirked. "Only speaking my mind." Making the noise of a hiss, the wind settled down.

Cos saw the image of a tail whisk in front of her face, darting behind her chair. She turned to look behind her, but saw nothing. Daniel chuckled. "See, the spells starting to ware off, she's catching glimpses of you, Miss Mist."

Another hiss and the wind pushed at his chair, making it inch back slightly from the sheer force of it.

Cos frowned, impatient. "Why can't she just show herself now?" She grunted, annoyed at all these secrets.

The room seemed to drop in temperature, all the wind disapearing in a blink. "Because, my dear, she's afraid. Afraid of what you'd think of her."

The wind howled again, knocking his chair over. He quickly stood to his feet, avoiding falling over. He glared at the air behind Cos's chair. "Now look what you've done, calm down."

The wind swirled around him, tugging at his legs and arms. He frowned at the wind as it withdrew once more. It seemed to emmit a low growl. But it backed down.

Daniel 'tched' and rolled his eyes, offering a hand to Cos. Taking up his offer, he pulled her up from her seat and let go, walking away towards a desk away from the fire.

He unrolled a parchment of old papayrus paper, showing it was a large map of the castle. He pointed to a point that was circled in red ink. It was a dark crimson, thick, for ink.

Cos froze.

That didn't look like ink...

Daniel rolled his eyes again. "Yes, I know, Its blood. But I'm out of ink right now, Miss Mist was SUPPOSED to bring some when she came here." He said, glaring in the direction of the window.

The wind hissed in his ears and he winced slightly. It retreated and he pointed a finger at the red circle. "Now, This, Is the exit."

* * *

ARG I'm making this story go bye to quickly! ;_; DANG IT! At least this way I might be able to finish it before I lose interest in it and end up with a crappy ending. XD **Btw, in all mah Author notes, like this one, all Important information is bolded. **Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, first update in A WHILE, sheesh! I've just been really busy. Oh, forgot to say, **A few weeks ago was the father daughter dance, and some of Mistclan was there, Whitefire, and flaminglight came, and Wildflower came with me! I WENT TO THE DJ AND REQUESTED GANGNAM STYLE! XDDD LOLLLL When it came on we cracked up and started dancing, my dad recorded it.**

* * *

"It should send you back to your own world once you pass through it, of course, with Miss mist's help. Since she has opened up much more dimensions than this one and the real world, theres no telling which dimension it'd send you too, so she's still needed. This dimension, for some reason, once she's in, she can't just open a portal again. She has to pass those doors just as you do."

Cos turned to stare at the shadow now standing beside her.

As time passed, Miss mist, or as Daniel called her, was now completely visible, so she hid in the shadows, away from veiw.

Her amber eyes glittered with irritation at the mention of having to pass through the doors as any mortal must.

Well, there no way for her to be a human, humans can't open portals. So what was she?

Her eyes turned their focus on her. The left changed colors to a violet purple, narrowing thoughtfully.

"Yes, I'm not human. Partly human, yes, but not all human. All of my kind are what are considered The children of the elements. The daughters and sons of nature itself." she answered softly.

Cos nodded and turned back to face Daniel again.

"So, Li- I mean, Miss mist shall guide you up to the downstairs. Once there, hide immediatly. Knowing the mansion master, he will stop at nothing to keep you here. So, You should hide somewhere dark, and let Miss mist deal with the monsters." He decided.

Cos frowned. "I'm not going to sit and do nothing! I am no damsel in distress, beside the fact that Miss mist is a girl. I will help." She retorted.

Daniel shook his head. "Silly mortal, it is far to dangerous."

She glared at him stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Daniel sighed in defeat. "Fine. Miss Mist? Please provide her with a weapon you deem would work for her."

Miss mist smiled, or, cos thought she did. She was too far in the dark to tell.

"Then, we shall fight together. Chose a weapon. Any that come to mind."

Cos nodded, narrowing her eyes in thought. As if a light bulb lit in her head, she smiled. "How about a bow and arrow? Their cool..."

Daniel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "They are, but the mansion has rather small rooms, unless you find yourself in the dining room, which we are no where near. Archery is for long distance, it would be hard to wield. How about a sword?"

Her grin widened. "A _Sword?! _Really, truthfully!? Yes!" She whooped, pumping a fist downward. She swore Miss mist stifled a laugh but thought nothing of it.

Her amber eyes glowed and some of the light traced down from her eyes in a pattern to her arms. Forming small lined patterns in the shape of what seemed like a circle surrounded by what looked like water, Except when the amber light reached that part, it turned violet only in that section, back to amber once it passed.

It all collected in her fingertips and she brought her hands up, bringing them together and pulling them apart, the glow sticking to each other and pulling out of her fingers.

Swirling her thumb over the top, it smoothed out like if you rolled dough with a rolling pin.

Smooth, it flattened and she slid her thumb downward, the glow becoming a sharp point under it. As she touched the edge, her thumb pricked and a droplet of blood soaked into the light, flowing back up to the other side and pressing it out to make a "t" shape.

Finally, the light faded.

But the shape remained, now a silver blade, sharpened and polished to perfection. The handle was of a bronze looking material, laced with clear and blue crystals. Along the blade a crystal pattern much like the lines on Miss Mist's arms shown in the same blue crystal, appearing to glow as the fire light flickered upon its hilt.

_(I have a picture of it on deviantart at /art/Cos-s-sword-351751666 Its kinda screwy cuz my computer camera sucks a**)_

A leather case was pulled from the darkness around Miss Mist. She inspected it carefully, running expert fingers along the length before sheathing the sword and slowly handing it to Cos.

Taking it gratefully, she stared down at it for a moment, wondering how she could hold it and keep her hands free. Miss Mist sighed, her hand coming in contact with her face. "Sorry, sorry, forgot."

She snapped, and a black leather belt like her own that Cos noticed when she fought now hung around her waist, a strip of the leather formed into a loop for the sword.

Balancing it to her waist, she smiled contently. "Ready!" She exclaimed.

Daniel smiled. "Good. Now, I cannot help any more than I already have." Miss Mist nodded seriously and the floor in front of him fell away to a long staircase leading down.

She smiled at him. "Good luck, I shall see you when this is all over with the ink." She said.

Grinning, he walked down, the entrance disappearing with every step. Only when he was gone did Miss Mist sigh.

"Sheesh, always so... how should I put this- Stubborn, ungrateful whelp. He should be happy I bother to bring the ink at all." She growled good naturally. Cos hid a smile.

"Um, Is it alright if I call you something else? Miss Mist is a bit... long." She admitted. To her surprise, she laughed out loud, cracking up until her sides hurt.

"Oh, Starclan, Thats just like me! Words that are too long, I don't even bother saying. Sure, you can call me... Hm, meh, just go with Amber. It works in the very least." She muttered, shrugging.

Smiling again, she darted to the door, excitement shining in her eyes. The light from the fireplace bounced off pearly white canines, the fangs peeking from her upper lips.

As if she read she thoughts, Amber giggled. "I'm no vampire, Cos. Just a warrior. In my standards, perfectly normal. I don't have good standards." She joked, waving her arm.

Cos was stunned, having not seen this side of the quiet, shy shadow girl. Again Amber laughed. "Shy?! Quiet, sometimes, but Shy!? Starclan, no! well, maybe. Sometimes. I think... What was I talking about again?" She mumbled.

Cos giggled at her look of confusion. Her eyes lit back up as if a light bulb flicked on in her head. "Whatever I was talking about, we need to go, before another dratted Grun-"

Claws sliced effortlessly through the door and Amber groaned, face-palming. "It just HAD to happen, Didn't it!?" She growled.

Cos unsheathed her new sword instinctly.

Amber's head snapped around and a burst of amber magic erupted in front of her, blowing her out of range of the door.

Her back hit the wall and vines crept out of the wood, wrapping around her arms and holding her captive against it. "No fighting for you just yet, I don't know if you know how to even use that sword!" She ordered.

The grunt moaned, about to take a swipe at the occupied shadow. She swung back around, startled.

This one was faster than the others they encountered.

She sprang back in time to avoid losing her arm and most likely her head, but a long cut opened on her thigh, ripping the thin fabric over her leg. Blood seeped into the cloth and she flinched slightly.

Cos swiped at the vines, surprised at how tough they were. Dragging the blade repeatedly over the green stems, she finally ripped free, stumbling slightly as she raced to Amber's side.

"wai-"

Cos yelled a battle cry, swinging down the sword as hard as she could._ 'PLEASE HIT I CAN'T EXACTLY AFFORD TO MISS RIGHT NO-'_

There was a sickening crack and the monster fell dead at her feet, its skull slashed open, blood soaking her sneakers. Gagging, she walked back away from the thing.

Amber blinked, holding her leg as it healed under her touch. "okay... I guess you CAN use it." She muttered, standing straight.

Kicking the grunt's body, it disappearing in a puff of amber smoke. Smiling faintly, she walked towards the door.

"Well, looks like we better hurry, seems like the one who brought you here is done playing, he or she means business. And they want you dead."

The two walked through the rooms and hallways silently, watching the shadows warily. Cos jumped at every noise, sword constantly out.

As a low moan of agony came from afar in the mansion, the hair on the back of her neck stood. Luckily the sound was much too far from them... or was it?

The monster lunged at the wooden wall forming the right side of the hallway, causing the girls to jump back, startled. The wood creaked and splintered under the thing's weight, encouraging it to slam against it again.

**(LOL THATS WHAT SHE SAID-...Goddammit me.)**

A crack split in the wood, and Amber hissed, unsheathing her twin blades. Cos's hands were shaking, causing the sword she held to vibrate slightly.

The monster burst through, growling deep in its throat. Amber raised her sword to deal it some damage, and a kitchen knife suddenly flew through the air, snagging in her clothes just above her shoulder.

The momentum threw her into the other side of the hall, pinning her there. In shock, she dropped her swords, writhing on the wood.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She cursed, trying to rip the knife out.

Cos had to look up as the demon towered over her, empty eye sockets trying to stare at her. She almost pitied the poor thing.

That is, until it raised a mangle hand and swiped at her.

She opened her mouth and started to scream, waving the sword widely. She wouldn't stop even when the monster howled in pain, its hand falling down to hit the floor.

It seemed to scowl and swiped its other ha- thing, at her, landing a cut on her left cheek under her eye. She flinched, falling back onto her butt.

She gasped as the monster reared on its feet. It seemed to have picked up a shard of broken glass somewhere, aiming it to stab into Cos's chest over her eyes widened in fear.

A battle screech came from behind, where Amber had been pinned. She turned just in time to see a raging warrior of the legends, eyes blood red with fury, cat ears and a tail.

Wait... Was that AMBER?!

* * *

Great starclan, what is it with me and fighting scenes, seriously? I just have to make it confusy and awesome. XD meh... **Yesterday I started watching Dragon Crisis for the first time and I started screaming and ranting at the tv that a girl in love WAS TEN, and she was like, sexually frusterated. WHY. SHES F*CKING TEN. .**


	4. Chapter 4

This chappie's kinda short compared to the others, sadly. Oh well~

* * *

"It should send you back to your own world once you pass through it, of course, with Miss mist's help. Since she has opened up much more dimensions than this one and the real world, theres no telling which dimension it'd send you too, so she's still needed. This dimension, for some reason, once she's in, she can't just open a portal again. She has to pass those doors just as you do."

Cos turned to stare at the shadow now standing beside her.

As the time passed, Miss mist, or as Daniel called her, was now completely visible, so she hid in the shadows, away from veiw.

Her amber eyes glittered with irritation at the mention of having to pass through the doors as any mortal must. Well, there no way for her to be a human, humans can't open portals. So what was she?

Her eyes turned their focus on her. The left changed colors to a violet purple, narrowing thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm not human. Partly human, yes, but not all human. None of my kinda are fully human." she answered softly.

Cos nodded and turned back to face Daniel. "So, Li- I mean, Miss mist shall guide you up to the downstairs. Once there, hide immediatly. Knowing the mansion master, he will stop at nothing to keep you here. So, You should hide somewhere dark, and let Miss mist deal with the monsters." He decided.

Cos frowned. "I'm not going to sit and do nothing! I am no damsel in distress, beside the fact that Miss mist is a girl. I will help." She growled. Daniel shook his head. "Silly mortal, it is far to dangerous."

She glared at him stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Daniel sighed. "Fine. Miss Mist?" Miss mist smiled, or, cos thought she did. She was too far in the dark to tell.

"Then, we shall fight together. Chose a weapon. Any that come to mind."

Cos nodded, narrowing her eyes in thought. As if a light bulb lit in her head, she smiled. "How about a bow and arrow? They're cool..."

Daniel frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "There are, but the mansion has rather small rooms, unless you find yourself in the dining room, which we are no where near. Archery is for long distance, it would be hard to wield. How about a sword?"

Her grin widened. "A _Sword?! _Really, truthfully!? Yes!" She whooped, pumping a fist downward. She swore Miss mist stifled a laugh but thought nothing of it.

Her amber eyes glowed and some of the light traced down from her eyes in a pattern to her arms, forming small lined patterns in the shape of what seemed like a circle, surrounded by what looked like water. Except when the amber light reached that part, it turned violet only in that section, back to amber once it passed.

It all collected in her fingertips and she brought her hands up, bringing them together and pulling them apart, the glow sticking to each other and pulling out of her finger tips to shape a floating bubble of magic.

Swirling her thumb over the top, it smoothed out like if you rolled dough with a rolling pin. Smooth, it flattened and she slid her thumb downward, the glow becoming a sharp point under it.

As it touched the edge, her thumb pricked and a droplet of blood soaked into the light, flowing back up to where the hilt would be and spreading out to make the hilt.

Finally, the light faded. But the shape remained, now a silver blade, sharpened and polished to perfection.

The hilt was of a bronze looking material, laced with clear and blue crystals. Along the blade a crystal pattern much like the lines on Miss Mist's arms shown in the same blue crystal, appearing to glow as the fire light flickered upon its hilt.** (Theres a non colored picture of it on deviantart, search Cos's sword under the person lightfeather5632. Sorry if its too blurry, my computer cam sucks)**

A leather case was pulled from the darkness around Miss Mist. She inspected it carefully, running expert fingers along the length before sheathing the sword and slowly handing it to Cos.

Taking it gratefully, she stared down at it for a moment, wondering how she could hold it and keep her hands free. Miss Mist sighed, her hand coming in contact with her face. "Sorry, sorry, forgot."

She snapped, and a black leather belt like her own that Cos noticed when she fought now hung around her waist, a strip of the leather formed into a loop for the sword. Balancing it to her waist, she smiled contently. "Ready!" She exclaimed.

Daniel smiled. "Good. Now, I cannot help any more than I already have." Miss Mist nodded seriously and the floor in front of him fell away to a long staircase leading down.

She smiled at him. "Good luck, I shall see you when this is all over with the ink." She said.

Grinning, he walked down, the entrance disappearing with every step. Only when he was gone did Miss Mist sigh.

"Sheesh, always so... how should I put this- Stubborn, ungrateful mousebrain. He should be happy I bring the ink at all." She growled good naturally.

Cos hid a smile. "Um, Is it alright if I call you something else? Miss Mist is a bit... long." She admitted. To her surprise, she laughed out loud, cracking up until her sides hurt. "Oh, Starclan, Thats just like me! Words that are too long, I don't even bother saying. Since Cos is short, I can handle that. Sure, you can call me... Hm, meh, just go with Amber. It works in the very least." She muttered, shrugging.

Smiling again, she darted to the door, Eager to start moving. The light from the fireplace bounced off pearly white canines, the fangs peeking from her upper lips. Cos shivered, thinking about vampires.

As if she read she thoughts, Amber giggled. "I'm no vampire, Cos. Just a warrior. In my standards, perfectly normal. I don't have good standards." She joked, waving her arm.

Cos was stunned, having not seen this side of the quiet, shadow girl.

Again Amber cracked up, clutching her sides. "hey, I'm not THAT quiet! I just figured it'd be best not to draw attention to myself and just kind of... Cease to exhist. Starclan, no! well, maybe. Sometimes. I think... What was I talking about again?" She mumbled.

Cos giggled at her look of confusion. Her eyes lit back up as if a light bulb flicked on in her head. "Whatever I was talking about, we need to go, before another dratted Grun-"

Claws sliced effortlessly through the door and Amber groaned, face-palming. "It just HAD to happen, Didn't it!?" She growled.

Cos unsheathed her new sword instinctly. Amber's head snapped around and a burst of amber magic erupted in front of her, blowing her out of range of the door. Her back hit the wall and vines crept out of the wood, wrapping around her arms and holding her captive against it.

"No fighting for you just yet, I don't know if you know how to even use that sword!" She ordered firmly.

The grunt moaned, about to take a swipe at the occupied shadow. She spun back around, startled. This one was much faster than the others they encountered.

She sprang back in time to avoid losing her arm and most likely her head, but a long cut opened on her thigh, ripping the thin fabric over her leg. Blood seeped into the cloth and she flinched.

Cos swiped at the vines, surprised at how tough they were. Dragging the blade repeatedly over the green stems, she finally ripped free, stumbling slightly as she raced to Amber's side.

"wai-" Amber barely had time to yell at her when Cos shrieked a battle cry, swinging down the sword as hard as she could._ 'PLEASE HIT I CAN'T EXACTLY AFFORD TO MISS RIGHT NO-'_

There was a sickening crack and the monster fell dead at her feet, its skull slashed open, blood soaking her sneakers. Gagging, she walked back away from the thing.

Amber blinked, holding her leg as it healed under her touch.

"okay... I guess you CAN use it." She muttered, standing straight. Kicking the grunt's body, it disappearing in a puff of amber smoke.

Smiling faintly, she walked towards the door. "Well, looks like we better hurry, seems like the one who brought you here is done playing, he or she means business. And they want you dead."

* * *

This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to end it here so you won't wait to long for the next chapter since ending it here makes it halfway done. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 5

This chappie's kinda short compared to the others, sadly.

** WOW IVE BEEN DEAD HERE FOR SO LONG BUT NOT REALLY I READ SO MUCH JACK SHIT HERE EACH DAY CUZ DEVIANTART SUCKS IN STORIES OF FOR COMPARISON-**

** *Cos slaps a hand over my mouth* SHUT THE HELL UP FEATHER-CHAN I DON'T NEED RANTING SO EARLY IN THE FREAKING MORNING.**

** Me: But its 12:21 am... **

**Cos: SHUT UP **

**Me: ;c; **

**ME NO WANT TO EDIT SO DIS IS MOSTLY UNEDITED BIEZ NOW**

* * *

The two walked through the rooms and hallways silently, watching the shadows warily. Cos jumped at every noise, sword constantly out.

Suddenly Amber stopped, looking down at the map once more as a frown etched across her face. "Uh... Crap." She looked over her shoulder at the map. "What?" She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, I think I took us the wrong way." "You WHAT!?" "Hey! Directions, maps, whatever, I'm Seriously JACK-SHIT with both!" "You don't say!" "Hey, then you take it! You'd probably do better than me!" She growled, throwing her hands up. The map flew itself into her backpack from Amber's telekinesis.

As a cry of agony came from afar in the mansion, they both instantly shut up. The hair on the back of her neck stood. Luckily the sound was much too far from them... or was it?

The monster lunged at the wooden wall forming the right side of the hallway, causing the girls to jump back, startled. Amber was bristling, eyes wide. Cos whimpered softly and darted behind a random chair there. The wood creaked and splintered under the thing's weight, encouraging it to slam against it again.

**(LOL THATS WHAT SHE SAI-Goddammit me.)** A crack split in the wood, and Amber hissed, unsheathing her twin blades. Cos's hands were shaking, causing the sword she held to vibrate slightly. The monster burst through, growling deep in its throat.

Just as Amber raised her sword to deal it some damage, and a kitchen knife suddenly flew through the air, snagging in her clothes just above her shoulder. The momentum threw her into the other side of the hall, pinning her there. In shock, she dropped her swords, writhing on the wood. "WHAT THE HELL?!" She cursed, trying to rip the knife out.

Cos had to look up as the demon towered over her, empty eye sockets trying to stare at her. She almost pitied the poor thing. That is, until it raised a mangle hand and swiped at her.

She opened her mouth and started to scream, waving the sword widely. She wouldn't stop even when the monster howled in pain, one of it's hands/brown clawed lumps/things falling down to hit the floor. It seemed to scowl and swiped its other ha- thing, at her, landing a cut on her left cheek under her eye. She flinched, stepping back slightly.

She gasped as the monster reared on its feet. It seemed to have picked up a shard of broken glass somewhere, aiming it to stab into Cos's chest over her heart. Her eyes widened, in fear.

A battle screech came from behind, where Amber had been pinned. She turned just in time to see a raging warrior of the legends, eyes blood red with fury, cat ears and a tail. Wait... Was that AMBER?!

Nails now claws ripped through the monsters throat so fast she wasn't sure if it really happened. The creature gave one last wrenching cry before falling dead at her feet.

The warrior's eyes lightened until they were a recognizable amber. She darted back into the shadows, eyes glowing to prove the use of magic. Cos stood frozen, her head aching as she seemed to dig through her memories. Amber looked strangely familiar... Did she know her?

As the answer came to mind, she gasped, stumbling backwards. Amber was silent, lurking in the shadows with a strange expression. It sort of looked like she was pouting. Cos would have laughed, seeing her like that, if her head didn't hurt so damned much. Shakily sheathing her sword, the light brushed against her cut, seeping into the wound and healing it painlessly. "Amber... Are you...?"

Amber sighed, walking back out into the open to reveal herself. "Yes, Cos, its me, Lightfeather." Cos's eye twitched as she sputtered. "B-B-But how... Ho-how did you... How can you use magic?! Aren't you, you know, HUMAN?!" Lightfeather grinned apologetically.

"Sorry for not telling you earlier, I kinda assumed you'd freak out like this. No, I never did joke when I said I was a warrior. Hello Cos, I am Lightstar of Mistclan, known better as Lightfeather the dimensional warrior." She said, bowing slightly. Cos choked and then it was all dark.

She had blacked out.

In Cos's black out dream, she looked up from her dream of floating through space, chasing after nyan cat when she heard a yell, and the slosh of water. "huh?" A bucket filled to the brim with cherry soda tilted high above her head. She barely had time to scream as the cherry soda was dumped upon her head, soaking her a deep red.

Cos's eyes snapped open and she squealed, spine cracking a little as she sat up abruptly, startling Lightfeather, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed she was in. She jolted away from her own sleep and yelped when she fell from her chair, tumbling onto the floor in a flurry of fur and fabric. Groaning, she stood, smiling slightly.

"Hey. Can see your awake now..." She muttered. Cos nodded. "Sorry, still can't believe your a warrior." Lightfeather shrugged, flashing a mouthful of fangs. "Used to it. Get ready to go, I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen if we don't leave now. That and it stinks of grunt. And that other monster with the chains and stuff."

When she said that, a low moan came from outside the door, and the shuffling of rusted chains.

* * *

This chapter was going to be longer, but I decided to end it here so you won't wait to long for the next chapter since ending it here makes it halfway done. Ciao~


End file.
